


two of us

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Beatles Tribute [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Feel-good, References to the Beatles, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: Jon then takes his place at the arch, smiling at everyone in their seats, smiling at him. Jon tries to remind himself how to breathe. He’s marrying Sansa. Again. She’s going to be his wife and he’s going to be her husband. Again. His dream is coming true. Again. So, he just needs to calm the hell down, he tells himself, even as he feels his palms grow a bit damp.





	1. The Wedding

…

 

“It looks like a baby shower back here,” Rickon comes up to his side, commenting with a smirk.

 

Jon smirks a little, too. “Shut it,” he replies with no bite as he continues looking over the backyard.

 

Everything for his and Sansa’s wedding is now set up in the Stark backyard and it is _exactly_ how he and Sansa had envisioned it. When they had first begun planning for their wedding, Jon and Sansa had wanted to do it all on their own, but after much insistent and nagging – and downright bullying – Jon and Sansa relented and both sets of parents set out to give their children everything they wanted for their second wedding.

 

Jon admits that Rickon _does_ have a point, but he knows that Jon and Sansa were already aware of the risk of it once they had picked their colors. Sansa had wanted pink and Jon’s favorite color, besides black, is blue so pink and blue became their wedding colors. Peonies are their flower of the day and there are dozens of pinks, blues and white flowers everywhere. Jon also has a small pink peony pinned into the lapel of the blue suit is wearing that day.

 

The white folding chairs for the ceremony have been set up with an aisle between them and there is an arch – covered in ivy and more peonies – where Jon and Sansa – and Ned, who, as Warden of the North, will be performing the ceremony – will stand. There is a sign, “Can I Get a Witness?”, with an arrow pointing towards the seats. In the corner of the yard, the band they had secured for that evening – a Beatles cover band, Strawberry Fields – will be playing on the stage that has been set up along with the makeshift dance floor. None of the food has been placed out yet, but the long table has been set up as well.

 

Everything is ready.

 

Now, they just need everyone there and for Sansa to finish getting ready.

 

Sansa had been unsure if they should have the traditional night apart before the wedding since they are already married, but Jon had been the one to say they do it.

 

“It’ll be fun,” Jon had smiled and shrugged.

 

Brandon had gone with Jon and along with Robb, Bran and Rickon, Tormund, Edd and Sam had joined them and they had all gone out for pizza and games at the arcade. Jon isn’t too sure what Sansa had done, but being with Arya and Margaery, Jon imagines that his wife had had a fun night.

 

Jon and Brandon had then spent the night at home while Sansa had slept here at her parents’ house.

 

“Sansa?” Jon had knocked on her closed bedroom door when he had arrived at the Stark home that morning with Brandon in tow.

 

“You can’t see me!” Sansa immediately had called out to him, sounding slightly panicked as if he was going to open the door that very second.

 

Jon had just smiled. “I’m just dropping off our son and then I’ll be on my way,” he had promised.

 

“Hi, mama!” Brandon had called into the wood.

 

A moment later, Arya had opened the door, already dressed, and had blocked Jon’s view of looking into the room. “Give me my nephew and then go get yourself cleaned up,” she had ordered him before gently taking Brandon’s hand and pulling him into the room before none-too-gently closing the door in Jon’s face.

 

That had been nearly three hours earlier and the ceremony would now begin in less than one.

 

“Is dad giving the short ceremony today?” Rickon asks, still as his side. “I’m ready for that burger bar,” he says, nearly licking his lips.

 

“You and me both,” Jon smiles.

 

“Jon!” Robb calls out and both Jon and Rickon turn around.

 

Robb is dressed in a black suit like Rickon and he’s walking through the kitchen, heading for the back-sliding door with four men behind him. Jon’s never seen them before, but it doesn’t take a detective to figure out who they are, considering they’re carrying instruments with them.

 

“The band’s here,” Robb confirms his thoughts.

 

If Jon had been expecting mop tops, Strawberry Fields aren’t like that, but they are wearing the white shirts and black suits of the Beatles earlier years.

 

“Hello, very nice to meet you,” Jon steps forward and shakes all of their hands.

 

“Congratulations,” they all smile at him.

 

“We’ve spoken with your bride already,” one of the bandmates says. “She’s given us her playlist.”

 

“I’m sure she has,” Jon smiles. “She’s been working on that more than her vows.”

 

“My sister’s mad for The Beatles, so it’d be in your best interest to not muck this up,” Rickon says.

 

“Rickon,” Jon and Robb both say at the same time.

 

The band just smiles.

 

“We’ll do our best, mate,” one of them promises.

 

Jon shows them the stage where they’ll be setting up and by then, the others have begun arriving. It’s a small wedding with a small guest list. The Starks and his parents, of course. Margaery is there as both Robb’s date and Sansa’s best friend. Tormund, Edd and Val are there – Edd and Val as one another’s dates – and Tormund has forgone his own plus one.

 

“Figured you and Sansa wouldn’t appreciate one of my pub lasses,” he explains with a grin.

 

Jon nearly thanks him for that.

 

Meera is there, of course, seeing as how she’s Bran’s wife and Gendry is there with Arya. Sam, Gilly and Little Sam, Uncle Benjen Stark and Nan, Sansa’s boss from the library, round out the guest list.

 

Ghost and Lady are also there – Jon and Sansa agreeing that they can’t get married again without their dogs. Ghost is wearing a bowtie attached to his collar and Sansa has decorated Lady’s collar with pink ribbons.

 

“Daddy!” Brandon comes running from the house, now dressed as well.

 

Jon grins when he sees him. He’s wearing a little blue suit like Jon’s, but with the blue pants and suit jacket, he’s not wearing a white dress shirt. Instead, he’s wearing a grey tee-shirt with “RING SECURITY” printed onto it.

 

Brandon runs right for his arms and Jon swoops him up.

 

“Mama said almost!” He informs him.

 

“Almost, huh?” Jon smiles and he wonders why his stomach is beginning to clench as if he’s nervous. He and Sansa are already married. There’s no reason to be nervous. “Come with me. I have an idea.”

 

Carrying Brandon, Jon crosses the yard to the band.

 

The lead singer sees him coming and he comes to meet Jon, hopping down from the stage.

 

“So, this is Brandon and he’s as big as a Beatles fan as Sansa,” Jon smiles and the man smiles at that.

 

“Well, hello, Brandon,” the man shakes his hand properly and Brandon grins, loving when adults shake his hand like he’s a little man, too. “Who’s your favorite Beatle?”

 

“George!” Brandon exclaims. “My mama loves George!”

 

“Probably more than she loves me,” Jon says. “The ceremony will be starting shortly, but I was wondering if you would be able to play a song for Brandon before it begins.”

 

“Little Sam!” Brandon calls over Jon’s shoulder before looking back to Jon.

 

Jon smiles at him. “Any song you want,” he says though he already knows what the song will be and he’s already somewhat regretting it.

 

“Maxwell!” Brandon shouts.

 

“Not surprised,” the man replies and Jon wonders if he’s used to that request coming from kids. “Alright, lads, we have a request,” the man says, climbing back onto the stage to talk to the others.

 

Jon gives Brandon a kiss on the head and then sets him down, straightening his suit jacket, and Little Sam has come now, too, and both boys stand in front of the stage, looking up with wide eyes.

 

And when the band begins to play the familiar song, Jon hears more than one person in the yard groan. Jon can’t help, but laugh, and Brandon has begun bouncing with excitement at hearing one of his favorite songs live and Jon figures he can deal with this song playing _one_ time tonight. Only one time though. He’ll be sure to tell the band that Brandon won’t be allowed to request it anymore.

 

Even playing this song though, Jon immediately hears how amazing the band sounds.

 

“Jon.” Jon instantly turns to see Ned standing there, smiling. “We’re ready. Are you?”

 

Jon exhales a deep breath. Of course, he’s ready. He and Sansa are already married, but now, it’s time to get married again for all of their friends and family and maybe that’s why this is more nerve wracking than when they had eloped to King’s Landing. Everyone important in their lives, everyone who they love, is here today and all attention will be on him and Sansa and Jon imagines that that can make anyone nervous.

 

“Ready,” he confirms.

 

_Maxwell’s Silver Hammer_ has finished and the guests begin making their way towards the chairs. Jon goes to Lyanna, giving her a hug and kiss, and there are already tears in her eyes. Jon then hugs Arthur and his stepfather hugs him, kissing him on the head.

 

Jon then takes his place at the arch, smiling at everyone in their seats, smiling at him. Jon tries to remind himself how to breathe. He’s marrying Sansa. Again. She’s going to be his wife and he’s going to be her husband. Again. His dream is coming true. Again. So, he just needs to calm the hell down, he tells himself, even as he feels his palms grow a bit damp.

 

Jon and Sansa have wanted a low-key wedding – no speeches or toasts – but Robb is standing up as his Best Man – Jon can’t get married and not have Robb as his Best Man – and Arya is Sansa’s Maid of Honor that afternoon.

 

Robb now comes to stand at Jon’s side and both smile at one another, Robb clapping a hand onto Jon’s shoulder and Jon does his best to give him a smile though his nerves are starting to get the best of him and he has to shake his hands out. Catelyn comes from the house and goes to take her seat in the front row, giving Jon a warm smile. He does his best to smile back.

 

The band begins playing a simple instrumental piece as Arya comes down the aisle first. Her bridesmaids dress is a shade of blue that matches the bouquet of blue peonies in her hands. She gives Jon a grin and he is able to smile back at her. Brandon then comes and everyone lets out “Awwww”s as they see him in his “RING SECURITY” tee-shirt, carrying a tiny briefcase that contains Jon and Sansa’s wedding bands. Brandon waves at everyone as he walks up the aisle and they smile and laugh and Jon is able to feel himself breathing a little easier.

 

Arthur scoops Brandon up into his arms and then everyone stands up, turning towards up the aisle.

 

Jon reminds himself to keep breathing.

 

Strawberry Fields begins to play the song Sansa will walk up the aisle, too, and if they are expecting the traditional bridal march, they are all quickly showed wrong. _She Loves You_ begins to play and the guests laugh and when Jon hears the song and the words, he exhales a heavy breath and breaks into a grin.

 

And then, Sansa appears, her arm through her father’s, and everyone gasps when they see her. Sansa has made her own wedding gown and Jon thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful. It’s pink – as she wanted it to be – and it looks like one of those Grecian dresses he’s seen the statues of the Goddesses wearing. It’s long and flowing and her hair is in a loose braid over her shoulder and Jon feels tears sting his eyes when she looks at him and smiles. Jon smiles back.

 

He watches nothing except Sansa as she and Ned walk up the aisle and once they reach him, Sansa hands Arya her bouquet of pink peonies before she and Ned embrace one another tightly for a long moment – almost a full minute. Ned then turns to Jon and pulls him into his own hug.

 

Ned then takes his place beneath the arch and Jon and Sansa face one another, immediately reaching for the other’s hands. Sansa is smiling so happily, she seems to be glowing and she doesn’t seem nervous in the least. And seeing that she’s not nervous, it certainly helps Jon’s fade away.

 

Ned clears his throat before opening his book and smiling at Jon and Sansa, he begins.

 

“Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Jon and Sansa. You have come here from nearby and from far away to share in this commitment now they make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow Jon and Sansa to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.”

 

Jon and Sansa stare into one another’s eyes and nowhere else and as Sansa continues to smile, Jon smiles, too, his thumbs running over her knuckles.

 

“Jon and Sansa, marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life. A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years ahead. It is a safe haven for each of you to become your best self while together you become better than you ever could be alone.

 

“Jon, please repeat after me.”

 

“Sansa, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise from this day forward, to be grateful for our love and our life, to be generous with my time, my energy and my affection, to be patient with you and with myself, to fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter, to encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so, to love you completely. These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family.”

 

He hears a sniffle and he’s fairly certain it’s his mom.

 

“Sansa, please repeat after me,” Ned smiles.

 

“Jon, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise from this day forward, to be grateful for our love and our life, to be generous with my time, my energy and my affection, to be patient with you and with myself, to fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter, to encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so, to love you completely. These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family.”

 

He hears a sniffle and he's fairly certain that it's Catelyn this time.

 

“Jon, do you take Sansa to be your wife?” Ned asks.

 

“I do,” Jon says.

 

“Sansa, do you take Jon to be your husband?” Ned asks.

 

Sansa nods eagerly. “I do,” she says and Jon smiles widely.

 

“Brandon, may I have the rings?” Ned asks.

 

“Yep!” Brandon exclaims as he slides off Arthur’s lap and comes hurrying to them with his briefcase. Robb kneels down and unclasps the briefcase, opening it so Brandon can get the rings out before he brings them over to his grandpa.

 

“Thank you,” Ned says with a smile down to him.

 

Sansa bends over and kisses Brandon’s head. “Thank you, sweetling. Go back to Grandpa Arthur,” she smiles and Brandon goes running back to sit, once again, on Arthur’s lap.

 

“Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another,” Ned continues. “The ring, an unbroken, never ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love. Jon, as you place this ring on Sansa’s finger, repeat these words after me.”

 

“This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today,” Jon says as he slides the ring onto Sansa’s finger. “It’s always been you,” he adds quietly – just for her.

 

Sansa smiles at him, her eyes wet with tears.

 

“Sansa, as you place this ring on Jon’s finger, repeat these words after me.”

 

“This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today,” Sansa recites as she slides the ring onto Jon’s finger. “You are my home and adventure all at once,” she says quietly – just for him and it’s Jon’s turn to feel a wetness in his eyes.

 

“Jon and Sansa, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, by the lands of Westeros, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jon, you may now kiss your bride.”

 

Ned is practically beaming and their friends and family jump to their feet, exploding with cheers, Ghost and Lady barking, as Jon, smiling, steps forward, and sliding his hands onto Sansa’s cheeks, she beaming, too, he kisses her. He feels her arms around him and he drops his hands so his arms can wrap around her, hauling her body tightly to his, and he can feel her smiling against his lips, and everyone is still cheering as their lips slowly separate. When their eyes open, they look instantly into the other’s and they begin laughing.

 

Jon and Sansa turn towards everyone and the cheers seem to grow louder. Brandon slides off of Arthur’s lap and comes running to them once more. Jon bends down as he hefts Brandon into one arm while holding Sansa’s hand with his other, Strawberry Fields begin to play _Got to Get You into My Life_ as Jon and Sansa, with Brandon, begin heading back up the aisle.

 

…

 

Inspiration:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/27464164@N07/28116795117/in/dateposted/)


	2. The Reception

…

 

Once they reach the end of the aisle, Jon sets Brandon down on his feet once more and turns fully towards Sansa. The band is still playing and she can see everyone getting up from their seats, making their way towards them, but Jon doesn’t seem to care. He wraps her up in his arms, tugging her body to his, and Sansa is smiling when his mouth covers hers.

 

They are married. Again. Jon is her husband. Again. Sansa hasn’t felt this kind of happiness that she has been feeling for the past few months – since she and Jon got together again – and she knows that she’s still getting used to it. Some mornings, Sansa wakes up and lays there for another moment, listening to Jon’s steady, deep breathing next to her as he continues sleeping and she has to wonder if she’s still dreaming.

 

She’s just so happy. Ridiculously happy. Even when she and Jon were together the first time – when she was eighteen and he was twenty – she had thought she had been happy then, and while she had been, (for the most part), she knows now that her happiness then is nothing compared to her happiness now.

 

She is Sansa Snow. Jon is her husband and she is his wife. Jon has officially adopted Brandon as his own. They have bought a house together – which they will be moving into over the next week – and they are going to have more babies.

 

It’s the life of her dream. All she has honestly wanted is to be a wife and mother and if she’s being even more honest, she’s wanted those things only with Jon. Obviously, both of their lives have taken some turns that neither had expected nor planned on, but that’s in the past and those turns have – finally – brought them both, together, to this moment.

 

“I love you,” Jon whispers to her.

 

“I love you, too,” Sansa whispers back and she’s still smiling and she can’t imagine her smile fading for the rest of the evening.

 

She is fully expecting her cheeks to hurt by tomorrow.

 

Jon smiles at her and affectionately brushes his nose against hers.

 

And then, they are surrounded by their family and friends, all giving hugs and kisses and congratulations. Robert and Stannis Baratheon – missing the ceremony – have just arrived for the reception and while Robert hugs Sansa so tightly, she is fairly certain she now has a cracked rib, Stannis is much demurer than his brother and gives Sansa a light kiss on her cheek and a simple “Congratulations”. He’s not smiling, but she and Jon have quickly learned that Stannis doesn’t smile for much and it’s not something to be offended over.

 

“Alright!” Jon calls out over everyone’s happy chatter and Sansa returns to his side, Jon immediately reaching out to take her hand and pull her into his side. They share a smile with one another before both turn their heads back towards their guests.

 

Brandon runs back to them and Sansa bends down to lift him up, standing back up with him in her arms. She gives him a kiss on his cheek and he giggles before giving her a kiss on her cheek, too. Sansa leans in and bumps her forehead playfully against Brandon’s and it makes him giggle again.

 

“Sansa and I would like to thank you all for coming today to help us celebrate our wedding,” Jon says as his arm slips around Sansa’s waist. “The food is being laid out right now and we have an all-you-can eat burger bar so please, help yourself. For dessert, we have our cake and then we will have a S’mores bar with a fire pit. We will also have a hot chocolate bar when it gets a bit later in the evening. And as many of you know and understand, this will be a dry wedding reception, but we have plenty of water, lemonade, iced tea and soda.”

 

“Dry? What’d he say?” Robert asks Ned in a whisper that isn’t quiet at all.

 

Stannis purses his lips together, hiding his amusement over his brother’s reaction, and Ned leans in, whispering something to his old friend.

 

“We also have Strawberry Fields here with us this this evening,” Jon continues, gesturing towards the band. “So, from Sansa and I, please enjoy yourselves and thank you for being here with us and for everything you’ve all done for us.”

 

Everyone begins cheering again and Sansa and Jon, smiling, turn their heads back towards one another and share another kiss.

 

After that, everyone goes their own ways. Some go towards the long table where the burger bar is set up. Others go to the drink station where the sodas are kept in a steel tub of ice and the water, lemonade and iced tea are kept in glass drink dispensers.

 

“Little Sam!” Brandon calls out and Sansa turns to see Little Sam getting his shoe retied by Gilly.

 

Sansa gives Brandon a kiss on his head before bending down, setting him on his feet, and the boy goes off running to be with his new best friend. Sansa watches with a smile and when Jon’s hands slide over her hips, turning her towards him, she’s still smiling.

 

“You look so beautiful,” he tells her.

 

Sansa blushes and glances down to her dress before back to Jon’s face. “I actually had an entirely different design,” she confesses as her hands slide up his arms. “But then I saw a picture in one of Brandon’s picture books and it inspired me.”

 

“You look like a Greek goddess,” Jon says, his face moving closer to hers.

 

“Exactly what I was going for,” Sansa smiles, pleased that he guessed her inspiration correctly, and then Jon’s lips are on hers again before she can tell him how handsome he looks.

 

She’s quite happy with their wedding colors – she in her pink wedding dress and he in his blue suit. Everything in the backyard goes together perfectly.

 

 _They_ go together perfectly.

 

Sansa can’t stop smiling, even amidst their kiss, and Jon feels it, making him smile as well until both are laughing and their teeth are knocking together.

 

“What would you like to do first?” Jon asks. “Burger or first dance?”

 

She and Jon had wanted a relaxed wedding reception. They have a photographer for the evening, but they’re not going to commit themselves to any kind of schedule. Whatever they want to do, that’s what they’ll do. They can even go cut the cake right now if that’s what they wish.

 

But instead, Sansa looks towards the band, who has already helped themselves to the burger bar. Jon and Sansa had made sure that the band knew that they could help themselves to anything that night. Their band is a popular one and Sansa isn’t quite sure what strings her in-laws had to pull to get Strawberry Fields here tonight, but the least they can do is make certain the band is fed.

 

“Dance,” she smiles.

 

Jon gives her a kiss on the forehead before taking her hand in his and he leads her to the dance floor where no one else is since there is no music playing at the moment.

 

But when the band sees them step onto the floor, they quickly finish their burgers and drinks and begin getting their instruments together.

 

“Your first song?” One of the singers asks and Sansa smiles, nodding eagerly.

 

“Yes, please,” she tells the band before looking back to Jon. “I didn’t tell you what song it can be, but I’m sure you can guess.”

 

A few days ago, she tried to show Jon the playlist of all of the songs she wants the band to play tonight, but Jon had stopped her before she could. He told her he wanted each song to be a surprise – including the song they will share their first dance to.

 

Jon is already smiling and she knows that he’s already guessed.

 

And then the familiar drum and guitar opening plays and his smile widens. Sansa lets out a giggle as Jon sweeps her back into his arms, one around her waist and the other taking hold of her hand. Sansa loosely circles her other arm around his shoulders and with her temple resting to his, she lets out a sigh. This is just how she dreamt her first dance at her wedding to be.

 

_“Something in the way she moves._

_Attracts me like no other lover._

_Something in the way she woos me._

_I don’t want to leave her now._

_You know I believe and how.”_

“I love you,” Jon murmurs in her ear.

 

Sansa closes her eyes as she and Jon sway slowly to _Something_.

 

“I love you, too,” Sansa tells him in return. “I can’t believe today is real.”

 

Jon pulls his head back so he can look into her face. From the corners of her eyes, she sees that the others have come to watch them, standing on the edges of the dance floor. Their photographer is also here, snapping pictures, but Jon and Sansa are only looking at one another.

 

“I think for the rest of our life together, I’ll be wondering if it’s real,” Jon confesses.

 

Sansa smiles at that. “Even on our fiftieth wedding anniversary?” She wonders.

 

“ _Especially_ on our fiftieth wedding anniversary,” he says in the middle of laughing. Sansa’s pleased when she sees the flash of the camera, the photographer having caught the moment.

 

_“You’re asking me will my love grow._

_I don’t know, I don’t know._

_You stick around now it may show._

_I don’t know, I don’t know.”_

“I know we’ll make it fifty years – easily – but it will still surprise the hell out of me,” Jon says. “The fact that I’ve spent the past fifty years with _you_ , the girl of my dreams, and that you haven’t kicked me to the curb yet? I’ll need you to punch me to let me know that it’s real.”

 

It’s Sansa’s turn to laugh and the camera flashes again.

 

As the last notes of the song begin to play, Jon’s hand cups the back of her neck and their friends and family break into loud cheers when Jon dips her, Sansa breaking into a laugh, and then he kisses her. With her eyes closed, Sansa can feel the flash of the camera again.

 

When the kiss ends and their eyes open once again, both share a smile.

 

The song ends and Jon brings Sansa back upright and he dips his head down, kissing the side of her throat. The band begins playing the next song, _I Saw Her Standing There_ , and Jon and Sansa leave the dance floor to be surrounded by their guests. Catelyn hugs Sansa and gives her a kiss and Sansa hugs her mother in return, holding onto the hug when Catelyn is releasing her. Catelyn’s arms return to around her to continue their hug.

 

“I love you, mom,” Sansa tells her.

 

Catelyn’s arms squeeze around her, too. “I love you so much, Sansa, and I am so proud of you.”

 

Sansa can’t help, but laugh. “I haven’t done anything,” she says as if reminding her.

 

Catelyn smiles and pulls back to look at her, tears brimming in her eyes. “Says you.”

 

Jon was talking to his own mom, but he returns to Sansa’s side, taking her hand in his once more. They both look out and others are dancing now, too – Val has dragged Edd out, Little Sam and Brandon holding hands and turning in circles, Meera, Arya and Gendry all dancing together. Tormund gallops onto the dance floor with a laughing Margaery on his back.

 

Sansa looks and finds Robb at the burger bar, fixing himself a plate, and Sansa tugs on Jon’s hand, leading him as Sansa goes to her older brother.

 

“Are you and Margaery fighting?” Sansa asks him.

 

Robb smirks as he continues scooping French fries onto his plate. “I told her that she looks beautiful tonight. She’s mad because apparently, she was going for hot, and yes, Sansa, there is a difference.”

 

Jon snickers as he lets go of Sansa’s hand to go get them both plates so they can eat as well.

 

“I know there’s a difference, but seriously?” Sansa looks at her brother, not understanding. “You’re doing this tonight? At my wedding?”

 

Jon returns, handing Sansa one of the plates and they begin fixing their own burgers. The burger bar is just as Jon had imagined it to be. Three kinds of buns. Two kinds of patties – all beef or veggie. And all of the fixings and condiments that can be imagined for a burger as well as fries and a massive bowl of salad to be eaten as well. Sansa’s very happy with the decision of Jon wanting to go with this burger bar rather than some sit-down meal that no one will remember a month from now. A burger bar is something different and fun and relaxing – all things they want their reception to be.

 

Robb just grins. “We do this all of the time. Your wedding just happens to be tonight.”

 

Sansa sighs heavily and gives Robb a displeasing frown and Robb just grins before he and Jon begin their own conversation on some arcade game that they had played last night during Jon’s stag night and the three make their way over to one of the small square tables that have been set up – a candle in the center with more pink and blue peonies for decoration.

 

“What would you like to drink, love?” Jon asks, setting his plate down next to hers, but not sitting.

 

“Lemonade,” she smiles up at him and he kisses her head before he goes to get them drinks.

 

“This was such a brilliant thing to do,” Robb says as he picks his burger up with both hands. “But now, you’ve stolen it and I can’t have it at my wedding reception. I wonder if they have taco bars.”

 

“They do,” Sansa confirms and then pauses to bite a fry. “We kind of thought about getting a taco bar for half a second before coming back to the burger bar. Jon really wanted a burger bar. But you’re not getting married,” she then says, rather firmly and with finality.

 

Robb grins. “Oh, I’m not?”

 

“I love you both so much, but you and Margaery getting married would be a complete disaster,” Sansa answers honestly and bluntly.

 

Robb just keeps grinning. “It wouldn’t be a boring marriage, that’s for sure.”

 

“Give me a boring marriage any day,” Sansa quips back.

 

She sees Jon walking back to the table, her glass of lemonade in one hand and a can of Coke in his other, and Brandon is trailing after him.

 

“Daddy,” Sansa can hear Brandon whining as they get closer to the table.

 

“No, Brandon,” Jon says and it sounds as if he has been saying it more than once. “They played it once and they are on strict orders to not play it again.”

 

“Daddy!” Brandon whines louder. “I want Maxwell!”

 

“No, Brandon,” Jon says firmly.

 

Right now, Strawberry Fields is playing _All My Loving_ and Sansa smiles when she sees her parents and Arthur and Lyanna now out on the dance floor as well. She then looks back to her husband and son. Jon smiles at her as he sets her lemonade down and she gives him a smile of thanks and Jon settles himself in the chair next to her, across from Robb.

 

“Mama,” Brandon tries to turn his whining to her.

 

“Come here, sweetling.” Sansa says, turning in her chair and hefting Brandon up, sitting him on her lap. “Help me with my French fries.”

 

Brandon is on the verge of a meltdown. It is a sixth sense she has gained since becoming a mother; or since Brandon became a toddler. The best thing to do is to distract him. And fast.

 

“We’ll cut the cake soon, too. How does that sound?” Sansa asks him.

 

“I want Maxwell!” The little boy whines louder as he kicks his legs out in a fit, one catching the table leg and shaking the table in the process.

 

“Brandon,” both Jon and Robb frown at him and Brandon huffs, falling back against Sansa’s chest.

 

Sansa doesn’t comment. She just brushes his auburn hair from his forehead and kisses his head. “You don’t want cake?” She asks. “Because if you get Maxwell, you don’t get cake or a s’more.”

 

Brandon whips his head to look at her, his mouth having fallen open.

 

“I thought we don’t negotiate with terrorists,” Jon comments with a small smile before he takes a bite of his burger.

 

Sansa smiles, too, before looking back to Brandon. “How about, instead of Maxwell, we hear _Dig a Pony_? Would that be alright?”

 

“And I get cake?” Brandon asks.

 

“And you get cake,” Sansa nods with a laugh. “I’ll be back,” she tells Jon and Robb and then stands up with Brandon in her arms.

 

The band has no problem with playing _Dig a Pony_ earlier than it had been on the playlist and with Brandon still in her arms, Sansa sways him to the music, singing the words into his ear. Brandon lets out a sigh and rests his chin on her shoulder.

 

“Are you better now?” She asks.

 

Brandon nods, keeping his chin on her shoulder. “Better now.”

 

“I love you, Brandon.”

 

“I love you, mama.”

 

She sways him for the rest of the song and then her father comes up, asking her for a dance. And she dances with Ned before Arya comes up and the two sisters twist and shout and laugh together then Arthur, Tormund and Sam all ask for dances as well.

 

“Alright,” Jon appears after Sam has led her around the dance floor. “My turn.”

 

“Of course,” Sam gives Jon a smile and then with one more smile to Sansa, he goes off to get himself a drink, and Sansa turns her smile on Jon as he guides her into his arms.

 

“I have one more surprise for you,” Sansa tells him.

 

“Yeah?” Jon smiles, too.

 

Sansa thinks it over for a moment, remembering – not that she can forget – the positive pregnancy test she has in her upstairs bedroom that she will be giving to him later after the reception.

 

“Well, _another_ surprise,” she amends. He’ll understand her correction in due time.

 

And then, as if the band can hear her, they break away from the Beatles for a moment and begin to perform the next song on Sansa’s playlist and Jon looks at Sansa with complete surprise when he begins to hear his favorite song now playing.

 

“Just for the record, I’m still not a fan of it,” Sansa teases with a smile.

 

Jon just laughs as _Me and Julio Down By the Schoolyard_ is performed by Strawberry Fields.

 

Despite the upbeat song, he wraps his arms around Sansa and she wraps her arms around him and they hold one another tightly, swaying to the song. Jon begins to sing along and Sansa begins to laugh. Still smiling, Jon’s hands frame Sansa’s kiss and he kisses her.

 

“I love you, Sansa Snow,” he says as if she maybe has forgotten in the past hour since he last told her.

 

Sansa just smiles as she feels that familiar warmth pass over her entire body from his words. She exhales a dreamy sigh. “I love you, too, Jon Snow.”

 

…

 

Inspiration:

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/27464164@N07/29180881618/in/dateposted/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/27464164@N07/28184115147/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/27464164@N07/29180881718/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/27464164@N07/29180881838/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/27464164@N07/29180881868/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/27464164@N07/29180881918/in/photostream/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/27464164@N07/29180881928/in/photostream/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and loving this particular universe!


End file.
